


At Last

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Eye Contact, F/M, Felicity and Oliver - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Inspired, Jazz Club, Love at First Sight, Oliver and Felicity, Soulmates, moodboard, olicity - Freeform, olicity fic, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: Okay so my dear and amazing friend @mel-loves-all has been making these amazing mood boards. I was so inspired by this Mood Board that I asked if I could write this fic. The summary for my inspiration...Oliver Queen, owner of the Jazz club, Verdant, fills in one night for one of his sick bartenders.  One evening shift turns into several when his interest is piqued by a woman, sexy and confident, who enjoys all things pink including her hair.   She sits alone at his bar, gently swaying to the live music, and turns down every come on line and advance made, male and female.  She doesn’t say anything to him other than her drink order but he can feel her eyes on him.  Her gaze lingers just long enough for it to feel like a caress.  A caress Oliver has become addicted to.  Does he have a chance with her or will he crash and burn?  There was only one way to find out.And since she agreed here it is! The song “At Last” is by Etta James. The mistakes are all mine and once again the idea came from Mel!Link to the Mood Board is posted below:https://mel-loves-all.tumblr.com/post/175888837918/olicity-modern-au-moodboard-oliver-queen-owner





	1. At Last Oliver's Pov

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Arrow and it's creators. Song lyrics for "At Last" sung by Etta James belong Mack Gordon and Harry Warren 
> 
> Idea belongs to @Mel-loves-all on Tumblr! Check her out!

 

 

**“At Last”**

 

 

_Two Months..._

That’s how long Oliver Queen had been troubled, beguiled, inspired and, tortured by the woman at the end his bar… Oliver felt Tommy’s hand fall over his slumped shoulder before a soft, “Ollie are you ever going to give Clive back his weekend shifts?” left his signature smirk.

“It’s complicated,” Oliver managed to croak before his forehead fell to his forearm and, everything around him began to slowly blur….

**_Two Months Ago…_ **

Every story has a beginning and, this tale was no exception. Oliver’s problem began about five years ago when he and his best friend Tommy Merlyn decided to thwart their parents expectations and, go into business together. Tommy’s father was Malcolm Merlyn and Oliver’s was Robert Queen. Both men were CEO’s of global companies and, both men wanted their sons on their respective thrones.

Oliver and Tommy both graduated with honors from Yale business school even though they both found the business world unbearable. They both wanted to make their father’s proud but, neither of them wanted the life that was laid out before them. It was a random act of fate that created the life they now thrived in.

The idea for the club was formed when Oliver met his father at an abandoned factory before they went for a late lunch. The building then was a condemned pile of steel and drywall but, all Oliver could see was the potential for more. Robert’s plan was to encourage Oliver’s creative thinking skills. Robert hoped that Oliver would find the buildings business potential. Robert never thought his son would see Verdant; Starling City’s most popular jazz club in nearly twenty years.

The details for how both Robert and Malcolm were convinced to loan them the seed money was long and tedious but, needless to say the money was granted and, both men were determined to succeed.

Now after five years Verdant was thriving. Oliver and Tommy had been smart enough to book established acts while also encouraging unknown talent. Weekends we're for the big names like the “Lyla Michaels Experience”. On the weekdays they held open mic nights for the local artists who were hoping to spread their wings by singing/performing for a live audience. The club itself was a two story building with wide open spaces and, windows to spare. In order to give the club a more intimate feel they’d filled the empty spaces of the first floor with oversized leather couches and comfortable oversized chairs to match. The cement floors were covered with dark hardwood panels and the walls were painted with hues of black, gray and green. The front doors had stained glass panels that glittered in the sunlight and, even glowed in the moonlight. The entire back wall was filled with floor to ceiling windows that let the world in both during the night and the day.  

Up against those windows was the stage. The dance floor of course was in front of the stage with small tables positioned at the edges for ease of access. The second floor held Oliver and Tommy’s offices, the employee break room and, another 40 tables for the patrons who’d rather listen than dance.

They had a small but, responsible staff that was made up of friends and family.  Sara Lance bartender and server extraordinaire was the younger sister of Laurel Lance who had once been in a relationship with Tommy. The romantic relationship between Laurel and Tommy ended but, the friendship between Laurel, Tommy and even Sara remained. Sara and Tommy had over the years become the best of friends. They’re bond was even strong enough that they eventually became sometime roommates whenever either of them was newly single. Clive their weekend bartender was an old classmate and Oliver’s college roommate. Oliver’s younger sister Thea was a server, her husband of a year Roy was another bartender. Even Laurel the attorney by day picked up a serving shift for extra cash about twice a week. Oliver and Tommy served as both bartenders and servers when needed but, the club while large always felt small and, intimate.

The night everything changed began with Oliver in a panic. No scratch that Oliver was just plain pissed off. His stormy blue eyes fell to his watch as the phone rang for the third time. He mumbled as the small hand inched toward the small, italic five. The front door’s were beginning to swing back and forth steadily as the night crowd began to move through the dimly lit room.

His soft mumbled, “Of all the nights for my bartender to be sick,” went unnoticed while the room around him slowly began to fill.

The phone rang for the fifth time. Oliver’s patience was nearly gone when to his dismay a very sick sounding voice gargled out a weak, “Ollie please don’t be mad…”

His heart sank to his stomach as a whispered, “Please don’t tell me you and, Clive are both sick?” fell from his frowning lips.

The voice on the other end of the phone coughed out a weak, “Yes and, before you ask no.”

Oliver’s frown grew. He knew what that no meant and, yet he still groaned, “Oh come on Tommy! Sara can’t still be angry about that? It was one drunk guy and, we both had him thrown out!”

His sick friend and, business partner let out a weak sounding laugh as he replied, “She is and, you’re not the one she’s currently living with!

Oliver’s brow crinkled when he realized what he’d have to do. “You realize I haven’t had to bartend in almost three years don’t you?

Oliver’s question must have fallen on deaf ears because the only reply he received was a soft, “You got this…” before the line went silent.

Oliver hung up in defeat as the once silent room began to almost glow with the sounds of laughter and, excitement at what the night before them could hold.  The only person who wasn’t excited was him.

* * *

With resignation Oliver began to set up the bar. He checked to make sure the booze was out and each bottle was full. He had a selection of white wines chilling and, a selection of reds placed along the back of the bar rail. The kegs were full, the bar snacks were out, and each station had a full array of bar napkins and sipping straws.

He glanced at his watch, it was now 5:15. The rush wouldn't begin until after 6. Oliver than glanced towards the stage. Lyla and her husband John were already getting set up for their first set. Lyla was in her signature dark green, strapless dress. Her short brown hair was gelled back, her makeup was minimal and as always she looked stunning. John wore his signature black vest with a white button up shirt underneath. His ebony skin glowed beneath the green and white spotlights that would change color as they went through each set.

As he watched them he marvelled at the depth of love and respect that seemed to flow through every movement they made. When he first booked Lyla she was a one woman show. She packed the house but, Oliver always felt that she seemed lonely. About two years after they opened Oliver hired John to play the piano for the weekday open mic performers. They only met because Lyla stopped by to check out her local competition. The moment their eyes locked Oliver swore their hearts began to beat as one. Lyla waved when she caught him staring. Oliver smiled and waved back. She then went back to what she’d been doing and, Oliver did the same.  

Around 5:45 people began to arrive in droves. Oliver had Thea and Sara serving the upstairs patrons with Roy posted as their upstairs bartender. Oliver handled the main bar and the droves of thirsty customers. Thankfully, Laurel offered to come in and handle the downstairs tables which Oliver gladly accepted. Even though he was busy Oliver caught the first few lines of Lyla’s opening song before he was lost in the crush of incoming drink orders that seemed to swirl around him like an impending Typhoon. Oliver remained lost in the violent storm until he heard her first words...

“So what's better? A vodka cranberry or a Cosmo?”

Oliver's glance shot upwards from the sea of tickets and towards the sound of heaven. His heart slammed along his chest like thunder roars through the skies when he saw who owned the voice that silenced the storm all around him. She wasn't breathtaking, she was beyond that. She was love at first sight and, Oliver was stupefied by his reaction. He couldn't believe that she'd literally stolen his heart with a few simple words. He was drawn in by how her bright, pink hair fell along the angles of her oval shaped face in short ringlets. Her lips matched her hair, her blue eyes swam with warmth and amusement as they continued to stare at the other in an oddly comfortable silence. Oliver gulped as his own blue eyes traveled along the lines of her slender yet toned figure. Her black leather pants made her pink, leather halter top pop as she slowly placed her pink nails along the edge of the bar rail.

She smiled as she cocked her head and his heart dropped down to his aching toes. Her blue eyes glittered in amusement as she breathed, “Since you've gone silent I'll take the Cosmo,”. Oliver gaped but, nothing more occurred. He seemed to be frozen while the woman before him was beginning to walk away. He saw her fingers slipping along the edge of the bar. His heart suddenly was lodged in his throat. She moved them down off the rail and towards her purse. She then fished out a ten and a five dollar bill. She placed them on the bar, her tempting fingers were within reach and, all he could do was gulp as she whispered, “That should take care of it.”

By the time Oliver could manage a simple, “Okay,” she was already seated at the end of the bar. Oliver made her drink and then flagged down Laurel so she'd deliver it.

Laurel gave him an odd look which he shrugged away before returning his attentions to the other patrons around them. The night wore on like an endless wave as they very carefully traded hidden looks. He'd glance at how she swayed along the bar stool. She in turn seemed to smile secretly everytime she rebuffed any man or woman who was brave enough to even say hello. Yes Oliver watched her throughout the endless night. He watched as she ensnared her many victims only to leave them longing for the simple caress of her passing glance.

As the night came to close and, the club was beginning to empty Oliver felt something burning along his skin. He ignored the prickling sensation until his skin nearly erupted into flames. When he finally dared to seek out the source of his oddly enjoyable pain all he could find was a pair of sparkling blue eyes...

* * *

**_Current day…_ **

“And that's how's it been every weekend for the past two months. This damn woman floats into my life like a flame and by the end of Sunday night she's gone,” Oliver lamented while once again “The Lyla Michaels Experience” began to take the stage.

“So you’ve taken Clive’s shifts so you can what feel her gaze fall upon you throughout the evening?” Tommy quired in utter amusement.

Oliver’s eyes rose to the ceiling in exasperation. “So what if I do. I’m addicted to how she makes me feel and I’ve yet to even share a single word with her…” he breathed in relief.

Tommy's mouth fell open with the obvious solution until Oliver swore he could see the tops of his expanding lungs. “Don't say it…” Oliver begged. “She's turned down everyone…’

“You're kidding?” Tommy quipped as Oliver's pink leather wearing siren song began moving through the front doors.

Oliver felt the familiar fire of her glance beginning to travel along his arched spine. His heart fluttered as her voice broke through the growing crowd. “Cosmo as usual,” she stated before she slipped her payment towards his waiting hand. He nodded and began to gather his necessary supplies. Tommy watched as the nameless woman took her usual seat and chuckled when she shot down two men in five seconds.

“Does she always look like that and, does she always pay in cash?”

Oliver mumbled a gruff, “Yes…” then once again flagged down Laurel.

Laurel appeared with her knowing smirk yet remained mum as she took the chilled glass to a pair of waiting lips.

“Does she always stare at you like that?”

Oliver was about to shout back “Yes, why do you think I’m taking these damn shifts” but, was stopped when the ache along his spine began to burn through his veins. He risked a glance…

His heart thudded madly when he saw her lips curve into a very soft smile. “She's gonna rip me to shreds…” Oliver lamented once he realized he couldn’t avoid her any longer.  

“Yeah,” Tommy agreed before he softly added, “or she's going to let Clive bartend again on the weekends.” Oliver glanced at friend begging for mercy. Tommy simply pushed him forward with a smirk and a stern, “Falling in love wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world would it?”

“I'm going to regret this….” Oliver breathed before he took his first step towards fate.

* * *

Lyla's voice moved like silk through the air between them. He began to measure his steps as John's fingers began to dance along the  ivories. His pink haired temptress kept her eyes  locked on his own as he slowly began to move toward her. She bit at her lower lip as the room began to grow quiet.

Oliver's stomach rolled when the chorus of his life for the past two months began to fill the room with spontaneous energy. Oliver glanced at the few couples dancing slowly as Lyla gently began to sing…

_**“At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over and life is like a song…”** _

“Etta James is always a brave choice for any singer don't you agree?”

Oliver gulped as he placed his timid hand along the bar. She batted her bright, blue eyes while she slowly cocked her head. “Are you always this timid or are you trying to lure me into a false sense of security?” she asked once a minute of silence had passed.

Oliver mumbled, “Yes to the first and no to the second.”

“So you can speak,” she teased as Lyla began the second verse.

Oliver's eyes fell to the floor. Hers remained locked on his downfallen face while he murmured, “And you can apparently carry on more than a two sentence conversation.”

He felt her gaze washing over him. His skin burned as she slipped her index finger along the rim of her cocktail glass. The silence between them grew into a heated exchange once Oliver dared to meet her gaze. The air around them crackled as Lyla’s voice began to reach the climax of the song. Oliver's heart raced, his skin blazed with unseen flames as she searched his soul with her eyes. He felt exposed, naked and, afraid as she slipped through his heart and began to travel through his soul.

The crowd began to clap as Oliver's breathing began to increase. He nearly begged for her next words but remained frozen as her lips slipped into an delighted yet playful smile. “I can carry out a conversation if the person I’m talking to is the right one…” she offered before she slid her used bar napkin forward.

“What game are you playing?” Oliver breathed as the cold pads of her fingers gently moved across his own.

She smirked coyly, “Let's see if you can figure it out,”

Then like lightning had split the ground between them she left leaving him sputtering for the words to make her stop in her wake. Oliver quickly unfolded the paper. His fingers slipped over the condensation filled paper as his eyes scanned over her delicate print.

There was one word… and it was the only word he needed to be motivated to run…

Oliver swept through the crowds of happy people around him. He heard Tommy and Sara teasing Laurel about her latest disaster of a date. He saw Thea and Roy holding hands in the back corner as they watched the patrons before them. He felt a thousand eyes falling all around him as he came barreling through the front doors and, out onto the damp street.

Oliver scanned the crowds of future guests and, even a few who’d chosen to leave for the night. His feet skimmed over the surface of the rain covered streets until once again his skin began to prickle before the burn of anticipation moved through his suddenly very steady heart.

Oliver’s heart once again quickened as he hollered out the sole thing that had made him run… He hollered out a breathless, “Felicity!” once he caught the sight of her pink curls bouncing along the nape of her delicate neck.

Felicity froze, which caused Oliver to once again run. He ran as the weather once again turned to rain. He ran and didn't stop until his forearm was securely around her waist. Felicity turned until they were face to face. Her dazzling blue eyes made the world around him fall away as she said,  “So tell me bartender boy why did I choose you after I rejected so many others?”

Oliver slid his fingers along the curve of her delicate cheekbone until he had his thumb pressed along her quivering bottom lip. He grinned almost proudly. Felicity’s tongue darted out along the pad of his thumb making his heart quicken and still all at once.

“Are you always this confident?” Oliver pressed once he felt Felicity’s arms beginning to encircle his waist.

She pressed a chaste kiss to his thumb pad as she whispered, “Does it always take you two months to make a move?”

Oliver’s forehead fell to the crown of Felicity’s head, “If I’d known you’d accept my advances I might have given my bartender his shifts back…” he breathed as his eyes slid shut.

Felicity’s fingers squeezed along his sides. Oliver heard Lyla’s voice floating through the open doors of Verdant. The rain around them started to quicken, the once pleasant drizzle was becoming an all out downpour as Felicity’s lips began to move along his skin. “If you’re not the bartender who are you then?” she asked for once in genuine wonder.

Oliver bit back a chuckle as they began to sway beneath the falling rain. “I’m the guy who met a girl who’s heartbeat matched my own…”

Felicity moved her nose along his, “Nice line,” she smirked.

“Well it only took me two months to say,” Oliver chuckled swiftly.

“True,” Felicity mused before adding, “but, that doesn’t tell me who you are?” Her assertions came as she moved her hands up the sides of his now drenched black shirt.

Oliver placed a timid kiss to her cheek then breathed, “I’m the owner of the club and my name is…”

“Oliver Queen,” Felicity supplied as they each lifted their eyes towards the stormy skies.

“You knew this entire time didn’t you?” Oliver asked almost breathlessly.

She nodded her forehead along his own as she breathed, “I’ve been coming to the club for years. I’d seen you but up until about two months ago you’d never seen me…”

Oliver’s stomach once again flipped, “Well you’ve cleary made up for lost time,” he moaned as their bodies began to sway to the beat of the falling rain.

“I thought the confidence would spark your interest,” she laughed as her lips slid along his jaw.

“You’re not going to make this easy are you?” Oliver breathed as something inside his stomach began to flutter with the unknown feeling of contentment.

Felicity wrinkled her nose as she leaned forward. Oliver closed the distance between them slowly as she answered with a soft sounding, “You’re the one that made it complicated…”

Oliver’s lips began to cover hers while he murmured, “How did I do that?”

She kissed him softly and, Oliver’s heart nearly plummeted to the ground. He felt her laughter through his skin as she whispered along his upper lip, “You made it complicated when you took two months to say a damn word…”

Oliver was about to refute her claim but, before he could form another word the heaven’s above them opened leaving them drenched and, smiling while Felicity continued to kiss him as they simply danced in the rain.  


	2. At Last: Felicity's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver walks her home, Felicity begins to wonder if she should tell Oliver the truth about how they really met. As she begins to tell her tale we get to see that there was more to Felicity than her amazing pink hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few very sweet comments were left here on AO3 and also on Tumblr I decided with Mel's blessing of course to tell the same story from Felicity's point of view. I'm truly grateful for all the support that I've received and it's very humbling after not writing for so long to know that I can still touch a few people's hearts with my words. 
> 
> Love to you all! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters. All mistakes however are sadly mine!

 

 

**At Last ~ Felicity’s POV**

 

 

**_Two Months…_ **

 That's how long it had taken for Felicity Smoak to fall completely and, utterly in love with Oliver Queen. It felt both rushed and, too long all at the same time. Felicity wasn't sure how the night was going to end but, she was certain that she regretted nothing that had happened in the last two months.

 The rain from the previous storm stuck to her skin like a badge of honor as Oliver walked her home. Felicity could feel the webbing of his fingers along her own as they strolled through the damp streets hand in hand. Her leather pants rubbed uncomfortably along her chilled skin. Her feet ached but, the only emotion that held any weight was the feeling of complete happiness.

 The wind began to blow through the trees as they neared her white painted front door. Oliver's thumb grazed her knuckles as their shoulders brushed. “I don't want to let you go…” Oliver lamented quietly as Felicity's steps began to slow.

 “You wouldn't have to if I invited you in,” Felicity offered as her front steps came into view.

 Oliver stopped. Felicity leaned her forehead along his sturdy shoulder. She could feel the gears within his beguiled mind turning with endless questions. Felicity squeezed at their still joined hands. She then kissed his shoulder as she whispered, “I want you to come in…”

 “But you barely know me,” he breathed as his cheek fell to the crown of her head.

 Felicity's body shook with laughter as her own tale of discovery began to unfold before her very eyes…

* * *

 

_**Two Months Ago…** _

Felicity Meghan Smoak was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her father was a school teacher who died in a car accident when she was still young. Her mother Donna was kind, caring and loved her daughter more than her own life. However, love didn't pay the bills so to make ends meet her mother worked morning, noon and night. She held various jobs throughout the Las Vegas strip that ranged from blackjack dealer all the way to being a very strict pit boss.

 As Donna worked to make a better life for her daughter, Felicity began to read. She would study the works of Plato, Aristotle and, Socrates. She would memorize mathematical equations and quiz herself in the dead languages. Felicity wanted a life full of possibilities; she also wanted out of Nevada. On her eighteenth birthday Donna gave her the surprise of her lifetime. Donna through her endless jobs had managed to put away almost $100,000 so her brilliant daughter might be able to afford college.  

Felicity with her mother's birthday present and her various scholarship offers decided to become a doctor. She was accepted to Harvard and then after she graduated with honors she was accepted into Harvard medical school by the time she was 21.

 What brought her to Starling City was the new pediatric wing at Starling General. They had the newest equipment, the brightest minds, and it offered Felicity the chance to grow within her chosen field. The move had been difficult. She couldn't decide if she wanted to rent or buy. She knew no one and the position of first year resident meant she had no time for a social life. However, after one particularly hard shift Felicity decided to blow off some steam and check out the club that had the entire hospital buzzing. The name of that club was Verdant.

 The first time she walked through those heavy, dark oak doors she was struck with the sense of home. Whether it was the stained glass in the front doors or the dark hues of the paint she didn't know but, she felt instantly at ease until she saw his beautiful face as he smiled at another beautiful face. Felicity could still remember how she ducked behind a velvet like dark, green curtain. She was still in her dark blue scrubs. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She had no makeup on and, frankly looked exhausted after being on her feet for twelve hours. From there she watched him… He had on a standard black tee shirt with Verdant spelled out on the right corner in dark green lettering. His blue eyes seemed to glitter like the ocean after a heavy rain. From where she was standing Felicity could see how his sharp jaw was made softer by a scruffy beard made of three-day old stubble. He appeared to be in his late twenties or maybe his early thirties. What made Felicity’s stomach flip flop like a butterfly was his very toned physique. Even underneath the club’s dim lighting Felicity could still see the thick corded muscles of his sculpted arms as he waved to someone off to the other side of the club. His shirt highlighted even more of his physique when it clung to the perfectly toned muscles of his stomach. Felicity wasn’t a woman who swooned over a handsome man but, in that moment, she had to admit the beautiful man before her left her feeling just a bit weak in the knees.

 Felicity was about to dart towards the stairs to put an end to her awkward staring when she felt a small hand fall gently upon her shoulder. Felicity gasped as she pivoted around. The face before her was kind. Her features were delicate, and her name tag read Sara. Felicity gulped out a weak sounding, “I was just looking for the stairs.”

 The woman before her chuckled as she rubbed Felicity's shoulder gently. “You aren't the first woman I've found staring at Oliver nor will you be the last I dare say.”

 Felicity blushed, “So tall, chiseled and God like has a name, does he?”

 Sara's head fell forward in amusement, “You're funny. I like funny. So, the question is do you have a name?”

 Felicity extended her hand quickly mumbling out a quick, “Felicity and, you're Sara?” she asked as her eyes darted to Sara's name tag.

 The dark blonde smiled broadly, “Come with me Felicity. I think we actually might become very good friends.”

 Felicity still laughed at the memory because they did. After that night she not only had a fast friend in Sara, but she also had a place to unwind. It was her friendship with Sara that created the opportunity for yet another life altering change.

* * *

 

 The hospital was busier than usual. They had patients coming at them from all directions. Some were part of the new clinical trial that Felicity had been handpicked to run. Felicity had been rushing to see her next patient when she saw Sara standing at the end of the reception desk on the floor she was currently working on. Felicity ducked into her patient’s room to find them visiting with family members. They asked for a few more minutes so Felicity proceeded toward her black loving best friend. Sara's jaw nearly fell to the floor when she saw Felicity's new hair.

 “Oh my God your hair is pink!”

 Felicity blushed, “Yes it was a dare from a rather cheeky ten-year-old in my clinical trial.”

 Sara's laughter was beginning to attract attention, so Felicity pulled her into an empty room. Once the door was shut Felicity let out an exhausted, “Okay let’s have it…”

 Sara just shrugged innocently while her laughter filled the room, “What I’m not judging. I just think it’s an interesting look for a doctor that’s all.”

 Felicity scowled as she crossed her arms across her chest, “Yeah my attending wasn’t thrilled as you can imagine.”

 “Yet you’re still sporting the new do?” Sara asked cautiously

 Felicity’s forehead crinkled at the memory of that rather colorful conversation. “Let’s just say the ten-year-old has parent’s in high places.”

 “Well honestly how it happened is hilarious but, it kind of works,” Sara admitted once her laughter became small giggles of hidden amusement.

 Felicity nodded absently, “Yeah and you're here why?”

 Sara cleared her throat and, grinned madly with unsuppressed excitement. “Your hair just gave me the best idea!” She squealed again about fine octaves too loud.

 “Sara no…” Felicity immediately groaned. “I'm not going through with another one of your plans, so I can get a certain God to notice I'm alive.”

 “Yeah you are,” Sara laughed.

 “And why are you so confident all the sudden?”

 “Because,” Sara mused. “If you colored your hair on a dare, imagine what you'll do if I dare you to follow your damn heart and at least say hello to Oliver!”

 Felicity groaned when she realized she never could back down from a challenge. “I take it you have a plan?”

 Sara nodded eagerly, “Oh do I ever.”

 Felicity realized as she was strolling down the street in her favorite black, stiletto heels that she never did get the real reason for Sara's visit. Frankly after Sara caught a glimpse of Felicity's pink hair everything became centered on getting her a date with Oliver Queen.

 The plan was simple. Tonight, was one of Verdant’s busier nights. “The Lyla Michaels Experience” was playing so that meant the downstairs bar would be packed. Sara told Clive she'd get him a date with her old college roommate if he agreed to call in sick. He jumped at the opportunity and called in ten minutes later. Sara knew Oliver would call Tommy to cover. Sara threatened Tommy with having to watch “The Notebook” if he didn't go along with her plan.

 Tommy thankfully thought Sara's idea was inspired since he too felt that Oliver and Felicity would be perfect together. Once Sara had the two men in play she proceeded to explain her plan to Felicity. Sara’s idea was too in short tease Oliver by having Felicity walk in with her new “attitude” and do nothing more than ask for a drink before she walked away. Sara felt that with the pink hair, the right clothes and the right attitude that the “new” Felicity would leave Oliver reeling. Felicity was a bit unsure but, played along. She dug out her black leather pants and even managed to find her pink, leather halter top that Donna bought her as a gag gift on her 21st birthday.

 Sara helped style her hair, Felicity picked out her favorite lipstick and they both had fun with all the various necklaces that she never had the opportunity to wear. Felicity had to admit when she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't quite believe it was her. She looked strong, confident and, even radiant.

 Bringing herself back into the moment Felicity glanced at her watch. Sara said he'd be loaded down with tickets around 6:15. It was now 6:10. “Okay…” Felicity muttered, “Remember be confident, be cool and, don't engage him let him engage you.”

* * *

 

 The club was slammed as usual. She saw Lyla was already crooning away with John supporting her amazing voice with his equally amazing piano skills. Oliver's chiseled jaw was clenched as Felicity approached the bar. He looked stressed and, even a bit out of his natural element. Something about the way his eyes kept shifting down made her feel a twinge of remorse. She was the reason he looked unhappy and, for some reason that left her feeling uneasy about Sara's plan.

 She checked her phone. Sara had already sent her about five supportive messages and one threat since she'd be working upstairs in the lounge. “Oh, you better be worth it,” Felicity breathed as she pushed herself between a pair of men who were just standing near the bar. She counted to three and much to her surprise she managed to say….

 “So, what's better a vodka cranberry or a Cosmo?”

 Her heart thumped along like shark as it moves swiftly through the water. His blue eyes looked stunned as he very deliberately drank in her appearance. Felicity felt wanted, desired, lusted after and, even appreciated as they stood there in a comfortable silence. Felicity took the chance to memorize how his eyes sparkled with flecks of green embedded within the endless blue of his irises. His fingers flexed along the edge of the bar as his full lips remained frozen in unspoken words.

 Remembering that she had a part to play Felicity pushed her head back in the game. “Well since you've gone silent I'll take the Cosmo,” Felicity breathed as she reached into her purse for the payment.

 She'd hoped that her voice might jar him back to reality, but nothing worked. She calmly slid the money forward before she walked away. As Felicity moved to the end of the bar her skin began to prickle until she swore her skin was covered in flames. She took a vacated seat that allowed her to keep her back towards his location within the bar. The seat also made it easy to sneak a peek when Oliver was otherwise occupied.

 As the night wore on something interesting began to occur. While Felicity agreed she looked amazing she wasn’t quite prepared for the people who seemed to agree. The first man who approached her was in his early thirties. His mustache was thick, his build was slender, and his hair hid the beginning of a bald spot near the crown of his head. Felicity smiled politely when he said hello, and before he could even utter another word she simply used her head to gesture towards Oliver’s position behind the bar. “You’re with him?” he remarked almost shyly. Felicity just nodded sweetly and sent him on his way. She continued to use that approach with each person male or female who walked by. Felicity had to admit that the attention was flattering but the pickup lines were awful.

 It had been nearly two hours. The band was playing their final song, the crowd was beginning to disperse and the only progress that had been made were a few stolen glances that seemed to set Felicity’s skin ablaze. She threw another glance over her shoulder. Usually whenever she dared to openly stare in his general direction he was busy make a drink or he was averting his own longing gaze. However, this time he was doing neither. Felicity shifted along the stool as the scene before her began to unfold. The gentleman had to be over seventy. He wore a pale gray suit, with a bold red tie. Oliver was leaning along the bar with a pad of paper and, a pen. The conversation between them seemed hushed, almost intimate so Felicity kept watching as the man put down a five and began to shuffle towards the doors. Felicity spotted Laurel, so she waved her down. Laurel came towards her with a genuine smile and, a bright, “So has my sister’s plan worked yet?”

 Felicity just rolled her eyes, “I’ll tell you later but, first can you tell me what Oliver and the older gentleman were talking about?”

 Laurel scanned the room before she came back with a quick, “Oh yeah that’s Louis. He’s a regular who lost his wife about six months ago.”

 Felicity silently pushed for more, so Laurel continued. “He comes in every Saturday and, has a drink in her honor. Recently he’s had a hard time getting around, so Oliver helps him out by running errands for him.”

 “That's what the list was for?” Felicity coughed as her heart began to ache with a feeling that wasn't within the crush zone.

 “That it is,” Laurel replied.

 Felicity now couldn't help herself she had to know. “And the five-dollar bill?”

 “Oliver takes the money and donates it to the pediatric wing of Starling General. Louis has a ten-year-old grandson there whose apart of some clinical trial. He waits until he has about a hundred bucks and writes out an anonymous check,” Laurel explained as Felicity continued to stare.

 Something like an epiphany rushed through her heart. “He would have noticed me if I'd been myself, wouldn't he?” Felicity asked more to herself than to Laurel.

 Laurel just gave her a knowing nod as she gave her one last bit of advice, “Oliver's got a good heart so let him see yours.”

 Felicity gulped out a small, “Yup,” before she let her blue eyes settle on someone that now captivated her in every way possible. She'd agreed to this plan because she had a crush and, now she had her own plan. Now she wanted more than just a single date. Now Felicity wanted a relationship.

* * *

 

_**Current day….** _

 Felicity was nervous. As she'd agreed when they were still outside if he came in she'd explain why he wasn't a stranger to her. Oliver had been skeptical but, knowing Oliver as she did gave Felicity an unexpected edge. After a few more kisses to his shoulder Oliver relented and followed Felicity inside.

 Felicity lived in a two-story townhouse that was about a five-minute walk from Verdant. The outside was brick with white trim. The inside was simple and sparse since she was hardly ever home. Her kitchen looked brand new with unused appliances. Her sofa was where they'd landed. She brought him a glass of wine before he instead opted for water. Felicity however she had opted for the Pino Grigio. After drinking her glass and then Oliver's she continued to weave her tale.

 Now as her story ended she wondered if he still wanted the water. “Oliver?” Felicity nudged with a sense of verbal energy.

 “Yeah?” came Oliver's rather calm reply.

 Felicity had her legs flung over his thighs. She had her head against a white pillow and her arms were protectively positioned across her chest. “You're not saying anything…” she whispered as he slowly began to strum his fingers along fabric of her leather pants.

 His forehead crinkled as he absorbed her words. Felicity felt a rush of panic flooding through her shaking core as Oliver's lips began to curve.

 “You were the blonde…” he mumbled as the air around them began to shift.

 Felicity leaned forward, “Ummm whatcha getting at?” came her bemused reply.

 Oliver's sparking blue eyes fell to his fingers as they stilled along her legs. “Two years ago, you were the girl who was hiding behind the curtain”. Felicity wanted to die. “You were the girl that made me smile,” he chuckled as Felicity's heart began to race.

 Felicity leaned forward as Oliver reached out to grab her waist. She let him pull her forward until she was seated on his lap. Oliver than nuzzled his nose along the column of her throat. “I thought you were smiling at the girl that was seated in front of you,” she admitted as she brought her hands together around the nape of his neck.

 Oliver's soft, “No I was smiling because some beautiful woman was hiding behind a curtain,” made Felicity's heart soar.

 “So, you're not mad about how met?” Felicity breathed as Oliver placed a kiss along her collarbone.

 He then sighed as he moved his lips up to her cheek. Felicity shifted in his arms until their foreheads could touch. His lips lingered over her own as he whispered, “I'm mad that you didn't think I'd notice the girl in the scrubs but…” Felicity's heart melted with that but. “No, I'm not mad that Sara's plan worked.”

 Felicity rubbed her fingers along the small hairs at the back of his neck. She felt his skin dissolve into goosebumps beneath her touch. “I'm sorry that I didn't think you would think I was beautiful,” she offered as she gently kissed his bottom lip. “However, I'm not sorry for your two months of torture…”

 Oliver bit at her lower lip with his teeth while he said, “Secretly neither am I…”

 Felicity slipped her tongue along his upper lip as she replied, “And why's that?”

 Oliver's palms were beginning to rub along the leather of her top. Felicity's skin ached to be rid of the garment but, she wasn't ready for that level of intimacy tonight. Instead she rubbed her nose along the bridge of his. Oliver's fingers lingered over the laces of the top. His lips curved into a smile as he whispered against her mouth, “Because it made you see just how damn beautiful you really are.”

 Felicity felt her body molding into his chest as his once teasing kiss turned into something out of a romance novel. Felicity's fingers raked along his scalp as he used his tongue to further part her lips. Felicity savored how he felt as his lips began to move like waves upon the shore again her mouth. She felt a soft moan of elation spreading through her chest and towards her throat the moment their tongues touched. Her blood raced through her body as his touch sent small embers of desire toward first her mind, then her heart, and then finally her soul.

 Felicity cried out along their joined lips. Oliver's touch grew rougher as he began to move their bodies down toward the cushions of her sofa. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. Oliver moved his palms up along her shoulders until he had them against her cheeks. “We're not having sex,” Felicity warned as Oliver's knees came to rest along her hips.

 Oliver let out a small, “Agreed but, you can't blame me for trying…” as their lips once again joined.

 “Ask me out,” Felicity almost begged as she tugged his hips down against hers with her calves.

 Oliver choked out a feeble, “Would tomorrow work for you?”

 Felicity let out a breathy, “Yes,” as she dragged her fingers down his shoulders and, towards his hips.

 Once Felicity felt Oliver's waistband she knew they had to stop. She dragged her hands towards his face as his tongue once again began to massage her own. Felicity pulled the tips of her fingers along the lines of his jaw, while Oliver's thumbs moved along her cheeks. “Oliver we really have to stop,” she moaned as their feverish kisses began to slow.

 “I know,” he acknowledged as their foreheads began to touch.

 Felicity smiled as her blue eyes settled on his own. “Did you really think I was beautiful when you first saw me two years ago?”

 Oliver smiled at her question then pecked her lips once more. Felicity grinned against his touch when he said, “You'll have ask me that again when we have our first date.”

 With another chaste kiss Felicity said, “Oh don't worry I will.”


End file.
